criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drowning in Deep Water
Drowning in Deep Water is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-seventh case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and first case overall. It takes place in Southern Savannah appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot Following the arrest of Adrian Goldberg, the team decided to head to the space station to investigate further. Upon arrival at the station, they heard screams coming from the training pool, prompting the player and Jayden to head there. When they arrived, they found astronaut Breda Grande floating face-down in the water. The team first suspected rocket mechanic Ricardo Morag along with protester Natasha Lermontov and astrophysicist Bruno Fenrir before hearing that Breda had called the police shortly before her murder, insisting that someone was following her. The pair then searched Ridgedale forest where the victim claimed to spot her stalker and found reason to suspect Faith's brother, reporter Thomas Parks and fellow astronaut Nigel Swift. The detectives then heard word that Natasha had broken into the space station. Despite Natasha breaking into the space station, they arrested Bruno Fenrir for the drowning. Bruno insisted his innocence, threatening to sue the police for slander if they carried on with the accusations. Bruno eventually cracked under the pressure and confessed that Breda deserved to die for being ungrateful. Bruno told the pair how he had always wanted to be an astronaut and wished he was on the rocket departing to Mars but had failed the test. Bruno recounted how Breda was ungrateful about the experience, often getting drunk and badmouthing the station. Furious that Breda was given the chance to go on the rocket and not him, Bruno followed her to the training pool and grabbed her, forcing her mouth open and dunking her under the water. When Breda finally stopped struggling, he left the body floating and fled the scene. For the murder, Bruno was sentenced to 20 years in prison by Judge Price. After the trial, the player and Faith decided to search the station again to make sure Natasha hadn't caused any further damage. After searching the area once more, they found Natasha's bag by the entrance and decided to search through it. Upon discovering a floorplan of the space station, the team were able to discover what the "big push" meant. The player and Faith learned that the protesters planned on attacking the station, tearing the rocket down piece by piece. The pair then confronted Mildred about the plan, who angrily replied that it was the only option to achieve peace in the district. The player and Jayden also headed back to the training pool and found an unmarked bag containing a small piece of paper with a set of numbers on. After having the numbers analyzed, the pair discovered they were coordinates for a remote area of Ridgedale forest. The pair raced there and found a box containing a large number of lethal weapons, like revolvers and pistols. The pair then decided to confront Adrian Goldberg about the guns who confessed that the guns were always the end goal for the rocket. When asked what he meant, Adrian explained that COBRA had invited many world leaders to the launch, with the plan of executing them all. He then started laughing maniacally and insisted the team could do nothing to stop the new world order. At the end of the case, a worried team urgently raced to stop the mass execution and the protesters before more blood was spilt... Summary Victim *'Breda Grande' (found drowned in the training pool) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Bruno Fenrir' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect swims. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect eats space food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect swims. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect eats space food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect swims. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect eats space food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Cosmic Wanderer badge. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect swims. *The suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Profile *The suspect swims. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect eats space food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Cosmic Wanderer badge. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer swims. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer eats space food. *The killer wears a Cosmic Wanderer badge. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Training Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer swims) *Examine Shattered Card. (Result: Clearance Card; New Crime Scene: Space Station Entrance) *Investigate Space Station Entrance. (Clues: Toolbox, Car Door, Faded Spreadsheet, Broken Object) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Ricardo Morag) *Question Ricardo about being in the space station. *Examine Car Door. (Result: Graffiti; New Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Stop Natasha vandalising the station. *Examine Faded Spreadsheet. (Result: Diagrams) *Examine Diagrams. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Bruno Fenrir) *Question Bruno about the rocket launch. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Astronaut Helmet) *Analyze Astronaut Helmet. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ridgedale Forest. (Clues: Faded Ticket, Picnic Basket, Hood) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket; New Suspect: Thomas Parks) *Ask Thomas why he's in Rusthollow. (Attribute: Thomas swims and drinks tequila) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Romantic Photo) *Examine Romantic Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Nigel Swift) *Ask Nigel about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Nigel swims) *Examine Hood. (Result: Strange Paste) *Analyze Strange Paste. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats space food; New Crime Scene: Truck) *Investigate Truck. (Clues: Smashed Device, Torn Fabric) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (03:00:00; Result: Footage) *Confront Ricardo about the fight. (Attribute: Ricardo swims, drinks tequila and eats space food) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Space Suit) *Speak Bruno about wanting to be an astronaut. (Attribute: Bruno swims, drinks tequila and eats space food) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Natasha about breaking into the space station. (Attribute: Natasha swims, drinks tequila and eats space food) *Investigate Fallen Tree. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Framed Image) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Pacifier) *Speak to Nigel about the victim wanting a baby. (Attribute: Nigel drinks tequila and eats space food) *Examine Framed Image. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Breda's Handwriting) *Ask Thomas about the victim's message. *Investigate Space Capsule. (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Crate) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Metal Shavings) *Analyze Metal Shavings. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Cosmic Wanderer badge) *Examine Crate. (Result: Gemstone) *Analyze Gemstone. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Reach for the Stars (5/6). (No stars) Reach for the Stars (5/6) *Investigate Space Station Entrance. (Clue: Natasha's Bag) *Examine Natasha's Bag. (Result: Station Floorplan) *Examine Station Floorplan. (Result: Codes) *Analyze Codes. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Mildred Murdoch) *Confront Mildred about her plan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Training Pool. (Clue: Unmarked Bag) *Examine Unmarked Bag. (Result: Technological Box) *Examine Technologic Box. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (05:00:00) *Investigate Ridgedale Forest. (Clues: Camouflaged Box) *Examine Camouflaged Box. (Result: Guns; New Quasi-Suspect: Adrian Goldberg) *Confront Adrian about the guns. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Southern Savannah Category:Rusthollow